Deux hommes, ce n'est pas correct
by Lady Von Ebstein
Summary: Watson est enfin marié et habite avec Mary. Mais Holmes n'entend pas le laisser faire aussi facilement.


_Deux hommes, ce n'est pas correct_

**Disclaimer :** les droits sont tout entiers à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Ô grand génie de la littérature. Je ne fais que honteusement divaguer sur les occupations de ses personnages. Pardon ?

**Résumé :** Watson est enfin marié et habite avec Mary. Mais Holmes n'entend pas le laisser faire aussi facilement.

**Avertissement :** Bon, encore des histoires Gay. Je suis contaminée jusqu'à l'os. Pour ceux que ça dérange, je vous libère. Pour ceux et celles qui adorent, pas de lemon dans cette fic. Navrée XD

**Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà, après avoir lu des fic géniales sur le couple Holmes/Watson _[notamment celle de Glasgow qui sont excellentes :) Ce qui ne veut pas dire que les autres sont nulles, bien loin de là, mais c'est celles-ci qui m'ont fait découvrir ce couple donc ceci explique cela. Donc, si vous ne les avez pas lues allez-y. Zou !]_ je me suis dit « Et si j'essayais ? - Euh, non. - Allez, faut se jeter à l'eau dans la vie. - Mais nooon, j'ai pas envie, c'est trop dur sérieux. - Mais TG, je fais ce que je veux D'ABORD » etc, le reste de mes tergiversions serait trop long à raconter. **

**Tout ça pour dire ce qui semble évident, j'ai écrit une fic sur Holmes et Watson. Celle-ci est donc ma première _(et peut-être la dernière si c'est trop naze, on ne sait jamais XD)_. Je n'ai pas vraiment tapé dans l'originalité mais il fallait bien que j'expose ma vision des choses, et de comment tout à commencé. Donc je m'inspire juste du film parce que je n'ai pas encore lu les livres (_honte à moi, je suis pendable, je le sais bien_) que je compte bien me procurer incessamment sous peu. **

**Voilà, merci d'être ici et bonne lecture :)

* * *

**

Mary entendit ses pas dans l'escalier et sortit de la cuisine pour l'intercepter :

- _Tu es si élégant..._ murmura-t-elle en passant ses mains sur les épaules de son mari. _Où vas-tu cette après-midi ? Je croyais que tu n'avais plus de consultations de la journée._

John se sentait un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui annoncer l'endroit où il se rendait mais il rassembla son courage et répondit avec un sourire un peu maladroit :

_- Je vais rendre visite à Holmes..._

_- Encore ?_ S'étonna-t-elle. _Mais tu y es allé il y a à peine une semaine !_

_- Mardi dernier pour être plus précis... Mais tu sais comment il peut être entre deux enquêtes... Il serait capable de se laisser mourir sans s'en apercevoir..._

_- Et Madame Hudson ? _

_- Il est tellement invivable que je doute qu'elle ait quelque scrupule à le laisser dans l'état où il est. Sans compter qu'elle n'ose même plus entrer quand il est comme ça. _

La jeune femme abandonna. Elle ne faisait pas le poids. Elle s'écarta de son mari et lui tendit son chapeau et son manteau. Il la remercia et s'éclipsa rapidement. Lorsqu'il fut dehors, elle le regarda héler un fiacre par la fenêtre en soupirant pour elle-même :

-_ S'il te manque tellement tu aurais mieux fait de rester à Baker Street plutôt que de passer ton temps dans une voiture entre ici et là-bas._

Le docteur Watson était bien conscient de délaisser un peu trop souvent sa femme, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son ancien coéquipier seul trop longtemps. Ayant été son médecin, il ne connaissait que trop bien sa négligence et rien que par conscience professionnelle il se devait de le visiter fréquemment. Sans parler du fait qu'ils étaient amis, comme des frères, et qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement arrêter de passer du temps avec lui après avoir été son colocataire pendant plusieurs années. Bon, certes, tout cela lui coûtait une somme non négligeable en fiacres mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

Il descendit au 221B et ouvrit la porte. Il tomba sur Mrs Hudson qui le regarda tel un sauveur, tel un preux chevalier venant pourfendre le dragon qui hantait ces hauts lieux. Watson sourit à cette idée et trouva la comparaison assez judicieuse. La gouvernante s'écria :

-_ Docteur Dieu merci vous voilà ! _

_- Vous m'attendiez ?_ s'enquit-il.

-_ J'attends toujours vos visites avec impatience. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le raisonner._

_- Au risque de vous décevoir, j'ai bien peur que personne ne puisse le raisonner, pas même moi. Mais je ferai de mon mieux, soyez-en certaine Mrs Hudson. _

_- Hier encore j'ai du faire évacuer les lieux à cause d'un gaz toxique produit par une de ses expérimentations farfelues !_ se plaignit la gouvernante.

-_ J'en suis navré, il lui faut du travail voilà tout. Je vais aller voir._

_- Merci beaucoup. Dois-je vous apporter du thé ?_

_- Volontiers. _

Watson ouvrit la fameuse porte d'entrée, jugeant inutile de frapper. Il pénétra alors dans un épais nuage de poussière mélangée à de la fumée et sûrement à d'autres particules mais le docteur qu'il était préféra ne pas s'y pencher trop longtemps pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il fit son tour habituel, ouvrant toutes les fenêtres, éteignant le poêle, dégageant le passage dans la mesure du possible. Il faillit marcher sur Gladstone, amorphe sur le sol. Il fut pris d'un doute affreux mais au même moment le gros chien lâcha un ronflement sonore. Il continua donc, à la recherche de son ami. Il le trouva non loin de Gladstone, allongé sous la table et enroulé dans ce qui était sans doute un tapis. De nombreux livres gisaient tout autour de lui, créant comme de petits remparts. Watson en rangea quelques uns et poussa la table pour pouvoir atteindre l'espèce de loque humaine vautrée au sol. Il le tapota avec sa canne en appelant d'une voix forte :

_- Holmes !_

Ce dernier sursauta violemment et se redressa d'un coup. Il regarda autour de lui, encore abruti par le sommeil, et lorsqu'il vit Watson il se rallongea aussitôt, face contre terre en marmonnant :

_- Etiez-vous forcé de me réveiller de cette façon ? Depuis que vous avez déménagé vous oubliez les bonnes manières Watson._

_- Bonjour, je vais bien, merci de vous en inquiéter,_ siffla-t-il en s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

Holmes se redressa un peu :

_- Que faites-vous ?_ s'enquit-il.

Le docteur examina ses pupilles, prit rapidement sa température et vérifia s'il n'avait aucune blessure.

-_ Je suis satisfait de constater que vous n'êtes pas drogué aujourd'hui._

_- Oui, j'ai arrêté_, assura Holmes d'un air nonchalant en s'asseyant.

_- Menteur._

_- Et pourquoi donc ?_

_- Vous en êtes absolument incapable._

_- C'est faux._

_- Non, c'est vrai._

_- Vous êtes odieux avec moi_, lança le détective pour changer de sujet.

-_ Pourrait-on savoir pour quelle raison vous assénez une telle ânerie ?_ demanda Watson en levant un sourcil.

- _Vous m'aviez oublié. Cela fait au moins un mois que je croupis, seul dans notre appartement, _gémit le détective.

-_ Votre appartement,_ corrigea machinalement Watson. _De plus, je suis venu il y a cinq jours._

-_ Ah, c'est tout ? Ça me semble suspect… Mais passons. _

Holmes se leva, se passa une main dans les cheveux et se mit à fouiller un peu partout.

-_ Vous cherchez quelque chose ?_ s'enquit Watson.

_- Quelle force de déduction… Une fiole à vrai dire._

_- Si vous parlez de celle que j'ai renversé en rentrant…_

_- Oh non ! Watson vous êtes une calamité ! J'avais fait une découverte qui allait changer la face du monde ! J'ai réussi à combiner le…_

_- Fort intéressant, _l'interrompit le médecin qui n'accordait aucun crédit aux « découvertes » de son ex-colocataire. _Mrs Hudson m'a dit que vous aviez manqué d'intoxiquer tout le voisinage._

_- Elle exagère, vous vous en doutez. N'avez-vous point remarqué que cette femme a une dent contre moi ?_

Watson soupira. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil sommairement propre, et observa son ami déambuler dans toute la pièce tout en lisant son courrier.

_- Vous ne me demandez pas quelle est la raison de ma visite ?_

_- Vous faut-il maintenant une raison pour rendre visite à votre vieux frère ?_

_- En temps normal vous savez bien que non. Mais en l'occurrence, figurez-vous que je reçois des menaces de mort._

_- Ah bon ? _s'écria Holmes en affichant un air affolé. _C'est scandaleux ! Qui donc pourrait faire une chose pareille ?_

_- J'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir une idée… Mais ce qui me trouble le plus voyez-vous, c'est que mon corbeau me promet de ne plus m'importuner si je quitte Mary…_

_- Peut-être un de ses admirateurs ? _suggéra Holmes en allumant sa pipe. _J'ai remarqué qu'elle ne se gênait pas pour séduire d'autres hommes malgré votre mariage…_

_- Vous inventez. _

_- L'amour vous rend aveugle._

_- Et la jalousie vous rend insupportable,_ rétorqua Watson en lui adressant un regard appuyé. _La seule chose que je me demande, c'est pourquoi vous avez pris la peine de changer votre écriture…_

_- Insinueriez-vous que je fusse l'horrible auteur de ces grossières missives ?_ s'offusqua Holmes.

_- C'est tout à fait cela. Vous m'aviez habitué à ces blagues de mauvais goût mais je crois __que là vous avez atteint le summum. _

_- Je le prends comme un compliment,_ sourit le détective en ouvrant à Mrs Hudson qui déposa le plateau avec le thé.

Lorsqu'elle fut repartie, Holmes prit une tasse et s'assit sur le fauteuil voisin de celui de son ami.

_- Je vous manque à ce point ?_ demanda Watson en souriant.

La mine du détective s'assombrit un très court instant. Puis il reprit son attitude habituelle :

-_ Depuis que je vis seul, je n'ai plus à subir vos lubies de maniaque de la propreté, je peux me lever à n'importe quelle heure et je peux jouer du violon sans me faire sermonner._

_- Je ne vous ai jamais interdit de jouer du violon !_

_- Il me semble que vous vous en soyez plaint il y a de cela quelques temps. _

_- Je ne me plains ja… Soit, vous avez gagné,_ céda le médecin. _Soyons sérieux quelques secondes voulez-vous ? Je vous demande pourquoi vous vous appliquez à me compliquer la vie avec vos farces puériles depuis que je suis parti. _

Holmes réfléchit quelques secondes, puis il se renfrogna avant de grogner :

-_ Parce que j'ai mal vécu votre départ, et vous le savez comme moi._

_- Mais enfin, il fallait bien que cela arrive Holmes !_

_- Et pourquoi donc ?_

_- Et bien parce que deux hommes qui habitent ensemble ce n'est pas correct._

_- Je n'ai cure de ce que les voisins profèrent à mon égard,_ rétorqua Holmes.

Exaspéré par ces joutes verbales superficielles, Watson se mura dans le silence, attendant que son ami veuille bien faire preuve de bonne foi. Aussi perspicace qu'il était, Holmes ne mit pas un quart de seconde à comprendre l'attitude de son médecin. Il le connaissait assez pour comprendre que la plaisanterie était finie et qu'il était peut-être, éventuellement et de façon tout à fait hypothétique en vue de… Enfin, si, il était allé trop loin cette fois. Il afficha un air grave, celui des grands jours, et déclara d'une voix douce :

_- Je vous écoute, mon vieil ami. Mais avant croyez bien que je suis ravi de votre présence aujourd'hui. Merci d'être aussi prévenant envers ma personne_.

Watson sourit. Décidemment, il n'arriverait jamais à se fâcher contre lui. Cet homme trouvait toujours le moyen d'apaiser ses émotions et finissait toujours par le rallier à sa cause. Il posa sa tasse de thé et commença :

_- Voilà presque trois mois que j'ai emménagé avec Mary._

_- Déjà ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé mon temps à dormir…_

_- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression_, remarqua le docteur. _Mais laissez-moi parler, pour une fois._

_- Soit, soit, je suis tout ouïe_, l'encouragea son ami en allumant sa pipe.

-_ Depuis que vous vivez seul, je crois ne pas exagérer en disant que vous me menez la vie dure. Vous ne vous intéressez plus à rien, à part à vos expériences douteuses et aux différents moyens de me faire regretter mes choix. Avez-vous au moins prêté attention aux lettres qui demandaient vos services ? Vous vous plaignez de ne pas avoir d'enquête à vous mettre sous la dent mais c'est de la pure mauvaise foi à en juger par le tas d'enveloppe qui jonche le sol. Je suis certain qu'un mystère serait l'idéal pour oublier votre solitude._

_- J'aime la solitude, _rétorqua Holmes.

_- Non, vous aimez la solitude quand vous savez que je ne suis pas loin. Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'appelle être seul. _

_- Et vous ? _lâcha le détective d'une voix sourde.

_- Comment ça, moi ?_

_- Votre vie vous plaît là-bas ? Vous êtes mieux qu'ici ? Avez-vous atteint l'épanouissement professionnel enfermé dans votre nouveau cabinet à donner de passionnantes consultations à propos de diarrhées et de rhumes ? _

_- Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous alors que vous savez très bien que je ne peux de toute façon pas revenir en arrière ?_

_- Alors vous avouez que vous mourrez d'ennui là-bas !_ releva Holmes, triomphant.

-_ Non ! J'ai un métier stable, une femme stable et une vie stable. Ce que je ne pouvais pas espérer avec vous qui m'entraîniez dans les pires guêpiers ! _

_- Mais est-ce vraiment ce dont vous voulez ? _

Watson ne put soutenir le regard franc de son ex-colocataire. Il avait raison, comme toujours. Même s'il n'allait pas jusqu'à regretter d'avoir épousé sa chère Mary, son ancienne vie auprès du détective, plus palpitante, lui manquait. Sans parler de ses longues conversations avec lui au coin du feu, ou de leurs soirées Opéra, ou des combats de rue, ou des Fish'n'Chips…

Holmes s'était levé et avait posé une main sur son épaule :

-_ Je ne vous demande pas de quitter votre femme. Seulement, devons-nous pour autant mettre fin à notre collaboration ?_

_- Mary m'en voudrait… _

_- Je ne peux pas me passer de vos lumières, _opposa Holmes d'un ton catégorique.

Le médecin tiqua. Holmes venait-il d'avouer ne pas être un infaillible détective ? Lui, ce narcissique imbu de sa personne, remettre en doute ses capacités ? C'était tout à fait invraisemblable. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que Holmes taisait encore plus que ses faiblesses : ses sentiments. Presque sûr d'avoir vu juste, Watson demanda :

_- Mon aide vous est-elle si indispensable ? Ou est-ce autre chose ?_

_- Qu'entendez-vous par « autre chose » ?_

_- J'imagine que ma simple présence vous manque plus que mes brillantes déductions._

_- C'est possible,_ admit Holmes.

Sa mine faussement détachée arracha un sourire de plus au docteur. Alors il se leva, s'approcha du fauteuil de son ami et, prenant appui d'une main sur le dossier il se pencha vers lui :

_- Peut-être que si vous continuez à dire des choses aussi persuasives je songerai à rouvrir mon ancien cabinet. Mary comprendrait que celui que j'ai ouvert sur Cavendish Place soit trop bruyant à mon goût… Ainsi je serai ici toute la semaine et à votre disposition pour vos accompagner dans vos enquêtes, puisque mon aide vous est si précieuse. Je m'en voudrais de mettre votre réussite professionnelle en péril par pur égoïsme. _

Ayant pleinement saisi tous les sous-entendus de sa tirade, Holmes posa lentement sa pipe sur la petite table à côté de lui sans lâcher Watson des yeux. Ils étaient tout près mine de rien. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à se coller à lui comme ça ? Et puis son regard ténébreux, ça voulait dire quoi ? Pour un détective aussi doué que lui, c'était terriblement frustrant de ne pas comprendre l'attitude de son colocataire. Vexé, il décida de lui balancer d'un ton moqueur :

_- Quelle mouche vous a piqué Watson ? Vous me semblez bien excité._

Tout sauf déstabilisé, le médecin se rapprocha encore un peu de lui :

-_ Allons, allons, vous pouvez mieux faire._

_- C'est un défi ?_

_- Vous savez à quel point j'aime parier. Disons que c'est la même chose. _

Holmes fit alors quelque chose qui n'était pas très _fair-play _comme disent nos voisins d'outre-manche. D'un savant geste du pied, il balaya proprement la jambe de son médecin qui perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva sur ses genoux, la tête dans son cou.

-_ Quel gamin,_ murmura-t-il en essayant de se redresser.

Trop tard, Holmes le tenait contre lui :

- _C'est _ça_ que vous voulez mon cher Watson_, affirma-t-il de son ton arrogant.

Watson réussit à se dégager juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux :

-_ Même si c'était le cas_, ça serait impossible.

-_ Ce mot ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire_, rétorqua Holmes.

Et puisqu'il était si près, puisque cela semblait si simple, si évident, il l'embrassa. Cela dura à peine une demi-seconde mais ce fut largement assez. Watson était pétrifié, il le regardait comme s'il était complètement aliéné. Holmes, quant à lui, essayait de masquer son petit sourire, content de son effet.

_- Vous vous rendez compte que ce que nous venons de faire pourrait nous envoyer en prison, en dehors d'être contre nature ? _gronda Watson en se relevant promptement.

-_ Tant que personne n'est au courant, je ne vois pas le mal,_ répliqua le détective en jouant avec le manche de sa pipe.

_- Vous ne voyez pas le mal ? Vraiment ? _

_- Tant que ça ne me déplaît pas, c'est que ce n'est pas mal. _

Watson lissa ses vêtements et déclara en lui lançant des regards en biais :

-_ Vous avez une façon bien égocentrique de voir les choses. _

_- Mon très cher ami,_ commença Holmes d'un ton nonchalant, _vous avez bien compris mon avis sur la chose. Maintenant que nous nous sommes entendus, pourquoi ne pas me révéler la nature de vos sentiments brûlants à mon égard ?_

_- Quel toupet ! Je suis marié je vous signale !_

_- Et alors ? Tout le monde fait des erreurs dans la vie, même vous._

_- Je vous interdis de parler ainsi de mon mariage ! Et quant à mes sentiments à votre égard, et bien je pense que vous prenez vos fantasmes déviants pour des réalités !_

Holmes éclata de son rire agaçant de monsieur-je-sais-tout-et-je-me-moque-de-tout-le-monde. Il se leva à son tour de son fauteuil pour marcher tranquillement vers son ami. Ce dernier leva légèrement sa canne, en esquissant un début de garde :

_- N'y pensez même pas !_ prévint-il à l'attention du détective.

-_ Voyons Watson ! Nous savons vous et moi que je vous bats au combat à main nue. _

_- Essayez pour voir._

Holmes analysa la situation en une seconde et la seconde d'après il tenait son adversaire contre le mur, sa canne ayant volé à plusieurs mètres sur le sol. Watson n'avait rien vu.

_- Nous ne pouvons plus revenir en arrière_, chuchota Holmes. _Vous n'êtes pas naïf, vous __savez que d'autres le font. Pourquoi pas nous ?_

Le détective sut qu'il avait gagné au moment même où il vit son compère hésiter. Encouragé par cette réaction, il continua de plus belle :

_- Nous saurons rester discrets. De plus, votre femme est une couverture merveilleuse. Personne ne s'imaginera quoi que ce soit. Croyez-moi, en trois mois j'ai eu le temps d'envisager toutes les possibilités. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je…_

_- Je lis en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. Ne faites pas la vierge effarouchée, ce rôle ne vous sied aucunement. _

Plaqué entre le mur et son compagnon, Watson finit, encore une fois, par capituler. Il savait depuis longtemps que Holmes était la personne la plus importante pour lui. Mais il avait mis cela sur le compte de leur vieille amitié et de la proximité. Mais en déménageant, il s'était rendu compte de son erreur. Car, non seulement il regrettait la vie passionnante qu'il menait auprès de lui, mais plus que tout sa présence si particulière lui manquait terriblement. Mary était adorable, mais Mary n'était pas Holmes. C'était son unique défaut. Watson s'était leurré en pensant apprécier la tranquillité d'une vie rangée. Il avait prit le rythme de Holmes et ne le perdrait pas de si tôt, que ça lui plaise ou non.

Ainsi, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait pas être heureux sans lui. Mais il n'avait pas osé réfléchir plus loin. Naturellement, Holmes qui était beaucoup plus excentrique que lui l'avait fait à sa place et lui avait fait comprendre à sa manière la nature de ses sentiments. Alors, à présent qu'il était démasqué, à quoi bon jouer plus longtemps ? Il attira son détective contre lui et l'embrassa violemment, comme pour répondre à sa pique, pour lui montrer qu'il était un homme et pas une mauviette. Il n'allait pas lui laisser faire tout le travail.

Holmes ronronna presque sous l'étreinte de Watson et en profita largement. Parce que pour lui, l'homosexualité n'était pas un problème. En fait, il s'en fichait. Watson était la seule personne avec qui il aimait passer du temps, et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Et même s'il était comblé de voir que son médecin prenait des initiatives, il était hors de question qu'il lui laisse le contrôle. Il raffermit sa poigne et descendit dans son cou pour le mordre. Watson grogna mais ne le repoussa pas. C'était très encourageant pour la suite…

Le docteur ouvrit doucement la porte. Il était très, très, en retard. Il pria le seigneur que Mary ne lui fasse pas une scène et il passa dans le salon. Malheureusement, elle l'attendait, un livre à la main :

_- C'est à une heure pareille que tu rentres ?_ demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure en indiquant l'horloge d'un signe de tête.

23H30. Ils en avaient oublié de dîner…

_- Je suis désolé Mary, je n'ai pas vu l'heure filer. Nous avons beaucoup… discuté._

_- J'imagine,_ grinça la jeune femme. _Et qu'en est-il ressortit ?_

Décidément, le médecin se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que ce qu'il avait fait avec Holmes était écrit sur son front et que Mary était au courant de tout. D'une voix mal assurée il répondit :

_- Il m'a demandé si je voulais continuer à l'assister pour ses enquêtes._

_- Et tu as dit oui, _compléta Mary.

_- Oui… Et je pense rouvrir le cabinet aussi, celui de Cavendish est trop étroit et trop bruyant._

_- Oui, sans doute Baker Street est-elle une rue plus silencieuse,_ ironisa sa compagne. _Mais fais comme bon te semble. Je comprends après tout que tu ne veuilles pas quitter ton meilleur ami._

Le ton de sa voix s'était radoucit. Watson se détendit un peu et osa s'approcher d'elle pour caresser son visage :

_- Mon amour, je suis comblé auprès de toi. Mais j'ai de vieilles habitudes et je peine à m'en défaire. Merci de ta compréhension, tu es merveilleuse. _

Mary rougit. Elle avait de toute façon bien comprit en les observant tous les deux qu'elle passerait après Holmes. Mais si c'était juste après, c'était déjà un beau compliment.

* * *

**Voilà, fini. Ce n'est pas évident quand même. J'ai du respect pour celles (et ceux mais il doit y en avoir moins je pense) qui en écrivent plein sur eux deux. Bref, j'arrête de lancer des fleurs à tout le monde dans l'espoir de m'attirer des Reviews _(vous avez même le droit aux mauvaises, profitez-en si vous avez eu une journée pourrie, défoulez-vous XD)_ et je vous laisse !**


End file.
